


Falling for You

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya managed to convince Shingo to go skydiving with him for his birthday. This wouldn't be a problem for Shingo, if he weren't afraid of heights.</p>
<p>Written for ygoshipolympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

Shingo should have known better than to agree to do anything for Yuya's birthday. However, here he was standing next to the other boy getting geared up in a bunch of heavy equipment. He hoped Yuya hadn't noticed that he was shaking like a leaf at the moment. Truth be told he wasn't a huge fan of high altitudes, but it was Yuya's birthday. So Shingo couldn't complain about the other boy's sudden desire to try out skydiving.

"Are you ready, Sawatari?" He heard the excitement in Yuya's voice. He cleared his throat to prevent his voice from cracking. After all, he didn't want to give himself away that quickly.

"O-of course, I'm always ready!" Despite his efforts, he still ended up stuttering horribly. Yuya gave him a strange look before their attention was taken away by the instructor. He was relieved that the other boy's attention was drawn away from his slip up. As the instructor explained what they needed to know, he was still shaking. 

Everything seemed to be a blur to him. Shingo only vaguely noticed Yuya dragging him by the wrist onto the plane they would soon jump from.

"Sawatari?" Worry laced the shorter boy's voice. Though it's not a surprise that he had noticed something was off. Not only was Shingo shivering like a leaf, he was clearly holding back tears. It was becoming more obvious by the second.

"Huh? Are you implying I'm scared? Preposterous! Someone like me would never be afraid of _this_!" Even as he continued to make excuses, Shingo couldn't prevent the fearful tears from spilling out of his eyes. He didn't notice Yuya start to move closer to him.

Shingo felt something warm touch his hand as fingers slowly entwined in his. Yuya's lips caught his in an instant. It was as if time had stopped for them. With his free hand, Yuya gently wiped his tears away, before running his fingers through Shingo's hair. Soon they parted, as the instructor was beginning to give them strange looks.

Shingo quickly pulled his own hand away. A blush rose to his features. He no longer paid any mind to his irrational fear, as thoughts of the other boy plagued his mind. A smile unwillingly crossed his face. 

They were both able to jump out of the plane (read: pushed out by the instructor). Although Shingo's heart seemed as if it would pop out of his chest any moment now, it was no longer due to the fear.

Soon, both landed safely onto the ground next to each other. Once again, Shingo found himself being pulled into yet another kiss. However, it only lasted a moment since both were too exhausted to continue for much longer. As they parted lips once more, Yuya moved close to his ear and began to whisper, "Thrilling, isn't it?"

Shingo blamed the obvious redness in his cheeks on being worn out from the jump, but for now Yuya laughed and accepted the lame excuse from him.


End file.
